Love Lost, and Love Found
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: InuYasha is shattered by a shocking proclamation from Kagome. Can Kouga bring him back from the brink of despair, and heal his own broken heart in the process? InuYasha/Kouga with some minor Sesshomaru/Kagome. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any other Rumiko Takahashi character… WAHHHHHHHHHH….

Hello again, this is my newest Fanfiction. It is an InuYasha-Kouga fanfiction with some Kagome-Sesshomaru. I hope you like it… the will be some OOC. I really hope you like it because it is my very first Yaoi fiction… flames are accepted with open arms. Please enjoy, on with the show!!! Oh and choosing titles for Fan Fiction is nearly impossible.

Love Lost, and Love Found

Chapter One: Well that was unexpected…

InuYasha could not help but stare at Kagome in disbelief. In the many different ways he had imagined this 'conversation' going, he had completely overlooked this scenario.

It had been over a year and a half since Naraku was defeated and Kagome made the wish upon the jewel to become its eternal protector. Even though she loved her own home time, Kagome knew it would never be safe there, she also knew she could not leave behind her past friends and Shippou, whom she had formally adopted as her son a few months before the final battle.

So she wished upon the jewel and ultimately sealed the well imprisoning her in the past forever. Kikyo was no longer a problem for InuYasha since she and Kagome had made peace and Kikyo forgave him, allowing her soul to be at rest and return to Kagome. Both InuYasha and Kagome had gotten closer in the last year and a half, and InuYasha had planned to ask her to be his mate that evening, in order to keep her guessing he had simply asked her, "May we talk later? I have something important to ask you," Kagome replied in her usually chipper voice with, "Sure I have something to tell you too."

InuYasha had it all planned out. With some help from Kaede he had prepared a romantic meal for two via picnic. He had even spent two months laboring in the neighboring village to acquire enough money to buy Kagome a ring like the ones she said human males presented women in her time.

Once he had met with Kagome at Kaede's hut, he led her to the sacred tree where they had first met; this was also where he had set up their dinner. After sitting down with her, he started, "Kagome, I have a very important question to ask you…" "Wait InuYasha, I have some really good news that I want to tell you…"

"Heh, Okay Kagome, you can go first." He said with a chuckle, fingering the ring that he had concealed beneath his shirt.

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru has asked me to be his mate, and I said yes! You see we have been seeing each other for the past few months, and yesterday he popped the question!" Kagome could not help but help but smile excitedly at InuYasha who was literally feeling his heart break.

"So what was your question InuYasha? InuYasha, are you Okay?" Kagome asked with concern evident in her voice as she stared at InuYasha who was in a state of shock.

"….I…I,I,I wanted to ask you if Sango's had her baby yet?" InuYasha asked, crushing the frail ring he had held so delicately just a moment before.

"Oh… is that all? No, like I have told you so many times in the past, humans take a full nine months in pregnancy." Kagome explained as she began to eat the food before her.

Meanwhile InuYasha was staring his plate absentmindedly as a flurry of thoughts rushed through her mind.

Kagome and Sesshomaru?

His cold hearted, merciless, human hating brother who was now to be mated to the girl… no woman he loved???

They had been together for months???

Kagome and Sesshomaru???

Kagome and Sesshomaru???

Nine month pregnancy…???

Sesshomaru and Kagome???

Thoughts of growing old and grey… er… make that watching her go grey as his hair remains white, vanished from his mind, leaving nothing but a broken heart and a cold lonely feeling.

Sad, dull golden eyes looked up from a plate of untouched food to embrace the image of Kagome.

She meant so much to him… everything about her, from her strange futuristic ways- like her weird sayings, and interesting dress- to her innocent caring nature that had ultimately drawn him in. At first he had been overly brash and rude t try and push her away, because he feared getting hurt by her like he had been hurt by Kagome. But he had slowly let himself fall in love with the girl from the future, only to be hurt in the worst way.

Yet he could still not be mad at her or Sesshomaru. He was actually happy that the two of them had found love in each other. Maybe the beautiful girl before him was the only women who could even melt the ice around his elder brother's heart. Plus as a DiYoukai Sesshomaru was nearly immortal and when Demons mate the weaker of the two takes on the life time of the stronger, meaning Kagome would probably survive to meat her family once again. Hey and Shippou would even get a sister out of their union.

To make matters worse Kagome was beginning to tell him all about how she and Sesshomaru had started their relationship. Needless to say this day was not going how he had planned.

"InuYasha, you are okay with this right? I mean you don't mind that I said yes do you?"

"_Of course I fucking mind! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! You can't love Sesshomaru."_ InuYasha yelled mentally… but instead he said,

"Of course not, I am happy that you found love in my older brother and I hope your guys live long happy lives together. Well… if you will excuse me Kagome… I got to go." InuYasha said hurriedly as he jumped up and ran, hoping to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from his golden orbs.

Gah I know it's short but chapter two should be coming soon and Kouga will be introduced. Yay!!! Oh and there will not be a lot of character bashing in this fic. Please read and review.

Milana Despana


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

I do not own InuYasha or any other character created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Love Lost, and Love found

Hello Here is chapter two I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please

_InuYasha's thoughts_

_InuYasha's Beast_

_**InuYasha's Human side**_

**Kouga's thoughts**

**Kouga's Beast**

Chapter Two: Tears

Kouga was frustrated, he was bored and wanted to talk to someone; however Ginta and Hakkaku were off mating with each other, and the rest of the pack was in a similar situation. At least Ayame had finally laid off her 'claim', and found a mate of her own, leaving him to be with his Kagome. Making the decision not to spend this mating season alone Kouga sped off in search of Kagome.

Meanwhile InuYasha was running as fast as he could from Kagome and her 'good news'. After running for what seemed like forever InuYasha finally stopped at a large deciduous- (looses its leaves) - tree that overlooked a large lake. Taking a large InuYasha landed a top a large branch that hung out over the lake. He sat back against the tree, closed his amber eyes, and began to weep.

It seemed that no matter who he met in life, he was not destined to be happy. His mother had died, leaving him alone at a young age. Not that he could blame her for dying, she was only human after all. Both humans and demons alike despised him for the way he looked. Humans hated him because he looked too demonic, demons because he was always too weak, too _human._ Then he met Kikyo, he always thought that he would be different, sure at first he wanted the jewel in order to be accepted by the demonic society. But her kind sensitive ways changed him and he fell in love with her. Only to have his heart broken, and pierced by an arrow that was supposed to seal him in an eternal sleep.

Then came along Kagome he let out a pained sob at the thought of her name, _"Stupid human emotions…"_

Not only did she reawaken him from his slumber, but she reawakened his heart…

InuYasha continued to weep as he remembered all of his time with Kagome and wondered where he went wrong.

Kouga skidded to a stop halfway in between his plight to Kagome, **"What's the mutt doing this far from the village?"** he asked himself mentally as he caught the smell of InuYasha. Using his precise sense of smell Kouga located InuYasha quickly. He was hidden in a large tree, his red fire rat cloth blending in with the vivid colors of Autumn. A rouge wind from the north west brought a second, more confusing smell to Kouga's sensitive nose.

"**Salt… why is dog breath crying? Heh, did Kagome finally dump the jerk and decide to be with the better man?"** little did he know just how right… and wrong he was.

As Kouga walked closer to the tree he got a clearer view of the hanyou. InuYasha sat tight up against the tree with with his knees hugged to his chest. His eyes were closed, his ears were folded back completely against his head, and Kouga could hear sobs and whimpers coming from the distraught hanyou. Kouga jumped up from the ground and landed frog like (balancing on feet with hands supporting him as well) in front of InuYasha.

"Hey Mutt Face, where's Kagome, and why are you up here sobbing like a newborn pup? Kouga asked in his usual way.

He pulled back a little in shock as InuYasha's dull golden eyes looked up at him. It looked as if all the spark, all the fire was gone from InuYasha's spirit. It was as if Kouga was looking into and empty hollow shell.

"K…Kagome... is probably being marked be her mate right now. It seems that my older half brother Sesshomaru and her had been secretly courting, and I am crying because I found out about this just as I was going to propose to her…" InuYasha said quietly, finishing off with a sob as he was once again reminded of his lost love.

Kouga was now staring at InuYasha in shock. The hanyou scent told him that InuYasha was not lying, yet Kouda did not want to believe it. Deciding to test InuYasha's story's validity later, Kouga did something that shocked both himself and InuYasha. He hugged him

_**Ya Know I was gonna end the chapter here, but I decided to be nice.**_

"It'll be okay buddy. I'm here for you, if you ever need someone to talk too, or even someone just to be there for you. I'm here." Kouga said as he embraced InuYasha, who was entering a state of shock for the second time that day.

Inside InuYasha's head there was a small argument going on. His beast was stating that Kouga was a strong, powerful, handsome demon that would make a wonderful mate.

His human side was screaming, _**"What? Don't believe him (Kouga), your going get hurt again, just like everyone else who has ever cared for you hurt you."**_

Meanwhile InuYasha was mentally screaming at his beast and human sides.

"_Oi!!! He just wants to be friends, plus I am 100 completely and totally STRAIGHT! Meaning I don't like men!!!"_

Receiving a unified "Mmmhmm, suuurre you just keep believing that…" InuYasha huffed as he said (out loud), "Thanks Kouga, that really means a lot to me."

Kouga smiled at his friends and said, "Hey, you want to come back to the caves for the night? Give you some time away from Kagome, your welcome to stay as long as you want."

"**Yes, mate can stay forever if he wants!"** Kouga's beast barked happily from within Kouga.

"**Yeah he can stay as long as he… waaiit a minute… What do you mean by mate? He's a friend, a guy friend too! I'm not like Ginta and Hakkaku, I like boobs not balls!"**

"**Liar…"**

"**Quiet you, you know nothing about me!!!"**

"**You like him, and how cute he gets when he's angry, oh and his cute butt too!!!"**

"**Aaaaaaahhhh… my beast is trying to turn me gay!!!"** Kouga shouted inwardly as he and InuYasha jumped off the branch they were perched on.

"Come on InuYasha, lets go home." Kouga said as he headed towards the caves, with a quiet heart broken hanyou following in behind.

Yay!!! Chapter Two is up! Now if I could be this punctual with my other fic… sorry bout the lateness peeps. Read and Review please!!!

Oh and Kagome and Sesshomaru are not evil in this fic, they are just deeply in love… maybe I should write their story as a prequel… nah….


	3. Chapter 3

Love Lost, and Love Found

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any related Characters… unfortunately

Hey everyone I'm back, last time on Love Lost, and Love Found InuYahsa's and Kouga's beasts were trying to convince them that they were gay. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Read and Review.

Milana Despana

"So my love, how did InuYasha take to the news of our engagement?" Sesshomaru asked as he gently ran his claws through Kagome's hair.

"Not very well, before I told him, his aura seemed to be happy and very full of life; however after I told him it was as if all the happiness and joy had been sucked out of his aura. I'm worried about him…" Kagome said with a sigh as she leaned back into Sesshomaru's fluffy tail.

"He is a very strong man Kagome, hanyou or not, he'll be just fine." Explained Sesshomaru as he massaged Kagome's back trying to calm her fears.

InuYasha was panicking.

The moment he and Kouga had entered the mountains they were ambushed by a large flock of the Birds of Paradise (B.o.P).

"What a wonderful predicament we have here, both the young prince of the east, and the mutt who tried to wipe us out last time," boomed one of the larger Birds of Paradise.

"Awww crap…" Kouga muttered as he sized up his opponents. Yeah sure he was still pretty damn fast even without the jewel shards, and hell he wasn't one to brag, but he was pretty tough. But they were outnumbered, make that badly outnumbered, from what he could see there was well over 500 of the fucking birds. Plus the fact that InuYasha seemed to have no fighting spirit left in him.

Meanwhile InuYasha was sizing them up as well. After coming on the conclusion that he wasn't ready to die yet, InuYasha drew his tetsaiga and gasped. His sword would not transform! It was just a regular old katana, instead of the usual fang.

InuYasha let out an audible gulp as he sheathed and unsheathed his sword only to have a katana in his hands. "Fuck! How the hell can it be broken?" InuYasha shouted as he sheathed his sword once again and flexed his claws.

Kouga on the other hand was doing the best he could to hold his against the Birds of Paradise. However he was failing, they were overcoming him quickly and he soon found himself overwhelmed and completely covered by the Bird of Paradise.

InuYasha turned from the Bird of Paradise that he had just torn to shreds with his claws. He then gasped in horror as his eyes fell upon the mass of Bird of Paradise overwhelming Kouga. With a furious yell InuYasha attacked the mass, flinging Bird of Paradise after Bird of Paradise off of his friend.

Without realizing what he was doing, and once Kouga was placed safely behind him, InuYasha unsheathed a transformed Tetsaiga and proceeded to produce a windscar which placed five claw like gashes one hundred feet before him (unlike his usual three claws with only a fifty foot range) A few seconds after his adrenaline rush had calmed down InuYasha turned to Kouga and asked, "You okay Kouga?"

A few seconds earlier to InuYasha's question Kouga found himself in a very interesting predicament. It seems he could not draw his cerulean blue eyes away from InuYasha's ass.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine just a couple cuts and bruises…" Kouga slurred, lifting himself up from the ground

"What about you? You seem pretty hurt…" Kouga said after reviewing the damage on InuYasha, (aka checking him out).

InuYasha, who at that very moment became very aware of the damage upon his body, said a simple, "Oh…" before falling over unconscious.

Kouga gasped and ran over to his friend but not before he noticed the massive damage InuYasha had caused with his windscar. "What the… wow… but how the… wow." Was the only response he could give before gently picking up the wounded hanyou and heading home.

Meanwhile a pair of golden green eyes glared at the pair of friends and said, "Hmmm… most interesting I must report this to my master."

Muhahahahaha… hack…wheeze…faint.

Milana: Ahem… pardon me… anyways… hope you enjoyed this chapter!

InuYasha: Hey Milana, Why didn't the tetsaiga transform at first?

Milana: Because you had nothing to protect at the moment.

InuYasha: But I had something to protect later… I don't get it.

Sesshomaru: Perhaps the wolf younger brother? Kami my younger brother is a moron.

InuYasha: And why would I protect the wolf?

Kouga: yeah why would he protect me?

Milana: Because in this fic you love each other!

Kouga: What???

InuYasha: Hell No. I refuse.

Milana: Would you rather I have you kiss Jaken? I will do it!!! Do not underestimate my power.

InuYasha/Kouga: Okay! Okay! We'll date!!!

Sesshomaru: Not like you had a choice….

Milana: Okay ignoring them…. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Love Lost, and Love Found

Disclaimer: I do not Own InuYasha or any related Characters

Hey everyone I'm back again… I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3. Enjoy the new chapter, don't forget to read and review.

Chapter 4: Home

"Kalia! Kalia? KA! LI! AH! Get your tail out here, I need your help!" Kouga shouted furiously as he burst into the caves, holding and extremely injured InuYasha bridal style in his arms.

"What do you want now older brother?" Answered a young wolf demoness as she rounded a corner and stomped towards her brother. She wore a simple brown priestess garb, and had wild brown curly hair that surrounded a pair of soft green eyes.

"Oh dear, what happened to this poor being? Did you do this? Are you responsible for the state of this poor half breed?" Kalia shouted as she turned on her brother and poked him in the head with a single clawed finger.

"No sister, this is InuYasha, I was travelling with him back to the caves, when we were attacked by the Birds of Paradise. Had it not been for InuYasha I would have died. I became overwhelmed and he saved me. I owe him my life." Kouga said as he held InuYasha close to him.

"Oh I see, well his injuries are great, I want you to take him to my chambers, and there we will see about healing him. Meanwhile, Ginta! I want you to go get my mother and bring her to my chambers as well. And do not forget to inform her of the situation." Kalia said as she glanced over InuYasha's unmoving form.

"Yes Mamm," Ginta said with a bow as he ran off screaming, "Lady Kanjo!!!"

Kalia then turned her head to Kouga, and nodded her head towards her chambers. With the slightest of nods he sped off towards the healing chamber.

Upon arrival Kouga gently placed InuYasha down on a large bed of furs located in the center of the room. He then turned his head and shot a worried glance at his sister who had entered the room.

"Strip him," Kalia said as she approached the bed with a look of concentration upon her face.

"Wha…?" started Kouga, giving Kalia a bewildered look.

"I need you to strip him so that I can inspect his wounds." Kalia said rolling her eyes at the stupidity of her brother, while she walked over to the cupboard which held her herb supplies.

"Also, Hakkaku, I want you to go get some fresh, clean, cold water from the river. Zeke go get some clean cloths from the cupboard." Kalia said, shooing away the small audience that had formed.

Kouga gave a small gulp as he removed InuYasha's fire rat hairoi, letting out a slow breath Kouga then proceeded to strip InuYasha till he wore nothing but his loincloth and the beads of subjugation. (Which Kagome had rendered powerless, but InuYasha still chose to wear because of the memories they held)

"Wow… despite the wounds he's pretty hot… wait what am I thinking??" Kouga thought as he checked out InuYasha.

Kalia glanced up from her herb store to see Kouga's eyes skimming over InuYasha's chest. She then watched in curiosity as Kouga blushed furiously before looking away.

"Hmmmmm… interesting." She thought, before storing the information away for another day.

She then picked up the herbs before her and approached the pair in the center of the room.

"Kalia, I brought the cloths, and Hakkaku is on his way." Zeke said as he rushed to join Kalia and Kouga next to InuYasha. At that exact moment Hakkaku burst into the room holding half a dozen sheepskin full of water. "I got the water!" He shouted, skidding to a stop next to Kalia and Kouga.

"Okay boys, lets get to work on helaing this Haynou." Kalia said as she set to work.

Meanwhile across the caves Ginta was knocking quietly on a large wooden door that seemed to be carved into the cave wall.

"Lady Kanjo? May I come in?" He asked tentatively as he stood nervously at the door, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Ginta, you may enter." A sweet yet stern voice answered through the door.

Ginta let out a small sigh as he entered the room, he gave his eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness of the room. Almost immediately his eyes fell upon a beautiful young woman situated at the back of the room.

She had waist length black wavy hair, however her eyes were the most unique feature to her body. She had one black Iris that seemed to bore deep into your soul, her other eye was a piercing cerulean blue. A blue so pure it seemed to calm the most ferocious of flames. For clothing she wore a simple black flowing shirt and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Yes Ginta? How may I help you child? Has your mating to Hakkaku gone well?" Kanjo asked as she looked up from a small pool pf water in the center of the room.

"Oh yes Milady our mating went perfectly well. However I was sent here today by Miss Kalia. For you see Miss, Kouga brought in an injured hanyou by the name of InuYasha to our cave. Upon seeing him Kalia ordered me to come get you." Ginta said with a bow.

"Thank you Ginta, you may go now. Tell my daughter and son that I will be along soon. Oh and Ginta? The great Kamis have spoken to me and they wish for me to tell you that Hakkaku is pregnant with four strong beautiful pups." Kanjo said with a soft smile. She received a wide grin and an excited 'whoop' from Ginta as he sped off, gently closing the door on his way out.

Kanjo sat silent for a moment, before looking up out the hole that lay directly above the pool.

The slightest flickering of a star caught her attention, she stared at the sky for another second before standing up and approaching the pool.

Sitting herself down in a kneeling position, Kanjo took a small handful of stardust from a pile next to her and sprinkled it into the pool. She then lowered herself down until the very tip of her nose was immersed in the water.

Almost instantly she was placed into a dreamlike state.

_She found herself in a pitch black clearing with silvery white wisps beneath her feet. All around her there were translucent beings, great lords and ladies that had gone before her. Then the beings all spoke at once in one voice, sending an eerie chill down her spine_

"_**The survival of the East from the North**_

_**Will depend on the union of the East and the West**_

_**Only when the Dog and Wolf find unity and harmony,**_

_**Within each other can the forces of the North be vanquished."**_

_Kanjo looked up in confusion then took a step back as images flew around her._

_She could hear the sounds of a great battle, sword clashing against sword. The howl of a lone wolf and long white flowing hair leading to eyes that shone like the golden sun._

Kanjo awoke from her trance moments later completely confused; however she pushed the strange prophesy aside as she focused on checking on this newcomer to the caves.

**Hey everyone… I love making things complicated! Please remember to read and review.**

**Milana Despana**


	5. Chapter 5: Awake

Love Lost, and Love Found

Chapter 5: Awake.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any related characters; however unrelated characters such as Kanjo, Kalia, and Zeke are my creations…

InuYasha awoke with a groan. His body felt like it had been hit by a falling tree. He slowly opened his eyes and found three pairs of eyes looking over him with worry.

First there was a cerulean blue pair which obviously belonged to Kouga. Next there was a pair of soft green eyes that belonged to a beautiful young wolf, who had dark curly brown hair. She was wearing a pale brown mikos garb similar to Kikyo's old one.

Finally there was a pair of deep green eyes which belonged to a young male wolf demon with short spiky black hair.

"Hey dog brain, you gave us a real scare there." Kouga said as he watched InuYasha gaze curiously at Kalia and Zeke.

"W…w…where…am…I?" InuYasha asked as he attempted to get his bearings.

The young demoness answered his question, "You are in the caves of the eastern lands. My name is Kalia, I am Kouga's younger sister, and this little whelp is my son Zeke. I am the healer of the wolf tribe. You have no need to fear, my older brother has explained the circumstances that brought you to us, and you are more then welcome to stay here. I'll also ensure that you are all healed up." Kalia said as she smiled at InuYasha.

Meanwhile an excited Ginta was poking his head into the room saying, "Lady Kanjo approaches, Hakkaku, come here I have wonderful news for you my mate."

"Lady Kanjo? Who's that?" InuYasha asked as he attempted to sit up, only to lie back down after receiving a glare from Kalia.

"Kanjo is my mother, she is also Lady of the East. My father Mekrd is Lord of the East, but he has taken a small pack of soldiers with him on a peace mission to the North." Kouga explained as he smiled softly at InuYasha.

"Hmmm… that smile goes wonderful with his eyes." InuYasha thought as he gazed deep into Kouga's eyes.

Seconds later Kougas and InuYasha's eyes were torn from each other as Kanjo entered the room.

"I remember you from somewhere…" InuYasha whispered as he gazed at Kanjo.

Meanwhile Kouga was blushing as he contemplated what had just happened. "It's as if his eyes were seeing right through me, yet I didn't care. Can it be? Am I falling in Love with InuYasha…"

Kanjo was staring at InuYasha in shock. It was his snow-white hair and golden eyes that she had seen at the end of her vision. He was also someone she knew from a long time ago.

"When you were much younger, from the ages of 2-5, young Kouga and I would visit the western castle where you resided with your mother Izayoi and brother Sesshomaru. You and Kouga were playmates back then." Kanjo explained as she smiled at the memories.

"However a few months after you turned five, your brother came upon some information that a few of his enemies were planning on attacking his castle. So he had you and your mother removed from the castle to ensure your safety. But enough of the past, what has brought you upon our tribe?" Kanjo asked as she sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"The woman whom he intended to mate with ended up falling in love with another man. He met up with Kouga, and my brother offered to allow him to stay here with us to get away from the memories for a while. During their journey here they were attacked by the Birds of Paradise. InuYasha saved Kouga but was injured in his actions." Kalia explained to her mother.

"I see… well InuYasha, as Lady of the East I would like to thank you for rescuing my son, I would also be honored to have you stay here among us." Kanjo said as she approached InuYasha and embraced him.

InuYasha stiffened at first, but then melted into the hug. He then allowed his golden eyes to wander until they once again met Kouga's.

InuYasha let out a small happy sigh as he thought, "Maybe life won't be so bad after all… I could see myself getting used to living here, maybe Kanjo can even tell me what mom and dad were like…" and with that he smiled softly at Kouga.

Okay… I have to admit it. That was not my best chapter ever. I was having a slight writers block. I know what's going to happen next, I just couldn't word it…

* * *

Please remember to read and review. Oh and I will have a few more chapters coming I have two written, I just got to type em out.

Milana Despana


	6. Chapter 6: Blossoming Love

Love Lost, and Love Found

Chapter 6: Blossoming Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any related characters; however unrelated characters such as Kalia, Zeke, and Kanjo are my creations.

Hello, here is my new update. Please enjoy.

It had been two weeks since InuYasha first came to the caves. He had healed quite quickly, and once she felt he was completely better, Kanjo put him to work.

He and Kouga now patrolled the eastern lands, killing any Birds of Paradise that they came upon. During their patrols they also got to know each other better. InuYasha told Kouga about his life before Kagome and Kikyo, and Kouga told InuYasha about life in the wolf tribe. A close bond between the two quickly spawned.

However this bond would only grow stronger after an attack by rogue bear demons.

_**Flashback:**_

_It had been ten days since InuYasha came to the caves, seven days since he had healed. InuYasha and Kouga were doing a routine check through the forest. Halfway through their inspection they came upon a human caravan that had been attacked by a young pack of bears. _

_(AN: What do you call a group of bears anyways)_

_Just a few minutes after entering the clearing where the human corpses and young bear cubs were, InuYasha and Kouga were attacked by a large group of adult bear demons._

"_How dare you insolent wolves attack our young?" Boomed one great lack bear who bore light brown stripes across his shoulders that kind of resembled claw marks._

"_They are not both wolves, my leader, the one in red is actually only a common Inu; however the other is none other than Kouga, young wolf prince of the east." Informed a smaller black bear._

"_Excellent, well prince Kouga, today we shall make our message loud and clear to the eastern wolves, about what happens when you mess with the bear tribes clubs." Boomed the leader as he drew a giant mace (spiky bal), and an axe from his back._

"_Oi! We were not attacking your cubs! But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight your gonna get." Growled InuYasha as he drew Tetsaiga from its sheathe. Beside him Kouga cracked his knuckles and added, "From it's sheathe. Beside him Kouga cracked his knuckles and added, "You got that right."_

_With a fierce war cry the lead bear lifted his mace and charged. InuYasha rushed straight for him as Kouga attacked the smaller bears._

_InuYasha attacked furiously, pushing the great bear back with each slash, "Stupid mutt am I? Well this dumb dog is about to show you not to judge a demon by his species." InuYasha shouted as he called upon his wind scar and obliterated the bear on the spot._

_After catching his breath he turned his head to see how Kouga was faring._

_Meanwhile Kouga was being completely overwhelmed by the smaller bears. What he had in speed and agility, they had in strength and numbers. Within minutes of attacking them, Kouga had a broken leg and was quickly swarmed by the merciless demons._

_By the time InuYasha turned around to help Kouga, his golden eyes fell upon the unmoving bloodied body of Kouga. He then drifted his attention to the other small bears who were approaching him with a predatory glint in their eyes._

_InuYasha's eyes turned red, while he held Tetsaiga; however this time he was in complete control of himself. With a menacing growl InuYasha held Tetsaiga before him and shouted "Kongosoha Bakuryuha!"(adamant barrage backlash wave). The bears froze in terror as thousands of tiny diamond shards traveled within the backlash wave. Completely shredding everything in its path until the clearing contained nothing but InuYasha, Kouga, and shredded pieces of bear demons._

_(A.N- Yummmm)_

_Once the demon were gone InuYasha's eyes returned to normal and he ran over to Kouga's side._

"_Please Kouga, don't be dead. I can't bear to lose you too. I have already lost everyone else who has ever meant anything to me. I can't lose you know that I realize just how much you mean to me." InuYasha said frantically as he knelt down next to Kouga and lifted his head towards his chest._

"_And just how much do I mean to you InuYasha?" Kouga asked with a groan as he opened his eyes._

"_Well uhmm … I uhhh… You know… We should get back to the caves before Kanjo gets worried." InuYasha stuttered as he pulled away quickly in a failed attempt to change the subject._

_Kouga then made a decision that would either make or break his future with the hanyou before him. With a great effort he leaned forward and grasped InuYasha by the shoulders, he then pulled the startled hanyou into a kiss._

_InuYasha drew in a shocked breath as Kouga's met his. The kiss was so soft, so sweet, and to InuYasha it seemed so… right._

_The kiss lasted but a second in eternity, but to InuYasha it was much longer. For once he felt as if everything in his life would work out for the better._

"_InuYasha, I am sorry if I was out of line. But over the last week and a half I have found myself falling in love with you… I don't know what it is about you, but I just find myself constantly thinking about you." Kouga said as he blushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment._

"_I know how you feel. I find myself feeling feelings for you that I have never felt before." InuYasha explained as he gazed deeply into Kouga's eyes._

"_We'd better head back to the caves InuYasha, Kalia, and Mom are going to worry. And I don't know about you but I would rather avoid their wrath." Kouga said as he attempted to get up only to stop midway as thousands of specks of light burst before his eyes from the pain in his broken leg._

"_Oh no you mangy wolf, you will not be walking back home. The only way you're getting home is if I carry you." InuYasha said with a teasing voice, he then bent over and picked up Kouga bridal style and began the walk back to the caves._

_Kouga let out a contented sigh as he snuggled into InuYasha's chest, slowly falling into a deep peaceful sleep._

Yay! They finally announced their feelings for each other! There might not be another update till Sunday, cause my anniversary is on Saturday and I am spending it with my true love, LOVE YOU SYKA! Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Imprisoned.

Please remember to read and review.

Milana Despana


	7. Chapter 7: Healing Broken Bones, and Bro

Love Lost, and Love found

Disclaimer: Nope don't own em' never will.

Chapter 7: Healing Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

_Continued Flashback_

InuYasha arrived at the caves in no time at all. He quickly ran to Kalia's chambers and gently placed Kouga on the healing bed in the centre of the room. He then looked over to Zeke who was sorting herbs and said, "Go get your Mom!"

Zeke nodded his head and sped off out of the room shouting, "Mom!"

InuYasha then looked down at Kouga and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He then gently shook him awake saying, "Come on Kouga, it's time to wake up handsome." Kouga smiled as he opened his eyes and said, "You don't look so bad yourself puppy."

"Your sister is on her way to heal your leg, and other various wounds." InuYasha said as he smiled down sweetly at Kouga.

A few minutes later, Kalia burst into the room. Wasting no time she approached Kouga and surveyed the damage. She stared at his leg for a moment before turning and walking over to her cupboard. She returned seconds later holding a thick piece of leather.

"Put this between your teeth, you'll want to bite down on it when I re set your leg bone, it's also so you don't bite through your tongue." Kalia said in a no nonsense voice as she prepared to heal her brother.

InuYasha smiled sympathetically at Kouga as he offered his hand to him. Kouga took InuYasha's hand in his own as he prepared to bite down on the leather.

Kalia smiled as she watched the two of them hold hands, "You two are cute together." She said as she snapped Kouga's leg back into place.

"Mmmmmfffff!" Kouga shouted as his eyes watered from the pain.

Yeoowtch!" InuYasha said as he looked down at his mangled hand.

"Mmmf Fooo Fooorry." Kouga said as he looked up at InuYasha.

"I'm so furry?" InuYasha asked with a confused laugh.

Kouga glared at InuYasha as he pulled the strip of leather from his mouth, "No, I said I'm so sorry,"

Kalia rolled her eyes as she held her hands over Kouga's leg, she then focused all of her healing powers into her hands.

InuYasha and Kouga watched with wide eyes as Kalia placed her now glowing hands upon Kouga's wounded leg. After a few seconds Kalia removed her hand from her brother's leg and asked, "Any other serious injuries that need to be taken of?" Kouga shook his head as he flexed his now healed leg.

"Okay InuYasha, it's your turn, let me see that hand." Kalia said as she moved closer to InuYasha.

InuYasha nervously held out his mangled hand as Kalia took his hand in her own and began to heal it.

After ensuring that the boys were healed, Kalia released the power from her hands, she then shook a finger at the men saying, "Could you two please keep out of trouble? I cannot spend all my time and strength ensuring your good health." With a final glare at Kouga, Kalia spun on her heel and exited the room.

"Where did your sister learn to do that?" InuYasha asked as he inspected his healed hand.

"She was born with it, every first born female in my tribe has the ability to heal. My mom also has the ability to read the stars and interpret signs from the Kamis." Kouga explained nonchalantly as he continued to exercise his leg.

"Why? Don't female Inu's have the same ability?" Kouga as he looked up from his leg to catch InuYasha's eye.

"Actually no, as far as I know every first born son has the healing gift. For example my father had it, and now Sesshomaru has it." InuYasha said as he smiled at Kouga.

"That's really interesting…" Kouga said as he leaned towards InuYasha.

"Yes very…" InuYasha murmured as he and Kouga's lips met once again.

A few seconds into the kiss InuYasha decided to be brave, he daringly darted his tongue out and licked Kouga's lower lip.

Kouga was just about to part his lips when Zeke burst into the room.

Zeke froze as his eyes fell upon the couple in the centre of the room. "I… um…uh…sorry…but…uh… Miss Kanjo told me to inform you that you are needed at the cave entrance." He stuttered as he backed out of the room in embarrassment.

"We will continue this later," Kouga said as he playfully groped InuYasha's ass.

InuYasha squeeked as he followed Kouga to the cave entrance.

Okay I know I told you I would label this chapter Imprisoned, but I decided to add this in just for smut. Oh I already have up to chapter nine written out and there will be a Lemon (partial) in chapter nine.

Milana Despana


	8. Chapter 8: Imprisonment

Love Lost, and Love Found.

Disclaimer: Don't own em', never will.

This chapter is pretty short compared to others and the next one, but I needed to explain something that would be important to the story.

Chapter 8: Imprisonment

InuYasha and Kouga arrived at the cave entrance within seconds.

They were shocked at the sight that met them there.

There was a man with long white hair and bright green eyes, who wore white armour similar to Kouga's. He seemed to be badly injured and had a smell of fear upon him.

InuYasha turned questioningly towards Kouga and asked, "Who's he?"

"My brother in law Jirou the white wolf, he's Kalia's mate and Zeke's father." Kouga explained as he approached Jirou with InuYasha following in behind.

"My love, what happened? Where is my father, did not all go well on your journey to the North?" Kalia asked as she leaned over her husband and began to heal his wounds.

"No my mate, we were ambushed during our journey to the North. The demons who attacked us bore the symbol of the Northern lands. Your father was captured and I barely escaped with my life." Jirou explained as he winced from the pain.

"How dare Lord Seros attack my husband? His treachery has gone far too far. Ryoku, I want you to set out towards the south. Once you get there inform Lord DanDegu of the situation, and ask him if he can aid us in an attack against the North." Kanjo ordered, sending one of the clan's fastest runners off.

She then turned to Kouga and InuYasha, "I would like the two of you to represent the east. Are you willing to do this for me?"

InuYasha and Kouga turned to each other and nodded, "We would be honored to represent the East." Kouga said as he punched his palm in determination.

"Good, Ginta, I would like you to travel to the Western Lands and inform Lord Sesshomaru of the situation. Then ask him if he would be able to aid us in our quest." Kanjo said, sending Ginta on his way.

"InuYasha, will you be okay with your brother being here?" Kouga asked with a worried voice.

"Yes, I am actually happy that he is with Kagome. Had it not been for him I never would have realized my feelings for you." InuYasha said as he gazed lovingly into Kouga's eyes. 

"Awww, my baby's finally found someone to love! I'm so proud of you Kouga, and what a catch!" Kanjo squealed as she hugged Kouga and InuYasha.

"MOM! Lemmie go! I cant breathe…" Kouga wheezed as his face reddened in embarrassment.

(A.N. Don't you hate it when parents do that?)

"Um, I hate to ask a stupid question… but exactly who is Seros?" InuYasha asked as he shyly ran his hands through his pitch white hair.

"Oh InuYasha, there is no such thing as a stupid question. But in order to tell you of who Seros is I should tell you the story of the four Lords. Come with me and I will tell you of the story of the four Lords and the four Lands. Kanjo said as she led the way to her chambers.

Upon entering the room Kouga and InuYasha sat down next to each other on a large pile of furs. Once she was also seated Kanjo turned to InuYasha and began.

"The story begins a long time ago, about four thousand years to be exact. You see four thousand years ago this was a barren land, until four very powerful youkai's came over from the mainland. The was the great wolf demon, Kouga's great-grandfather, the great dog youkai, who was your great-grandfather InuYasha, the was also the great Phoenix Youkai, and the Great Cheetah Youkai.

Upon arriving in Japan these four men decided upon how to divide the land up evenly between them. The lush lands to the West would go to the most powerful of the four, The Great Dog Youkai. The dangerous rocky terrain to the East would go to the most courageous of the four, The Great Wolf Youkai. The flatlands of the South would go to the fastest of the four, The Great Cheetah Youkai, and finally the highlands of the North would go to the wisest of the four, The Great Phoenix Youkai. 

Many years passed, the four great lords passed on to the next world leaving their firstborn children to rule their designated lands. However with these new leaders came new problems. You see the Lady of the North despised the other Lords. She tried many a time to wipe out the remaining three lords, but she never succeeded in these endeavors. This hatred was passed down to her heir Seros who is the current lord of the North. Just as Sesshomaru id is the Western Lord, DanDegu is the Southern Lord, and my mate Mekrd is the Eastern Lord.

However three centuries ago a new problem arose in the North. It seemed Seros was able to obtain help from the mainland. He now has an enormous number of reptilian youkai at his disposal. A great war is on the horizon. Shortly before you joined with us Lord Mekrd took a small group of his most elite warriors- leaving behind Kouga should anything happen- on a peace mission to Seros in a hope to reason with him. After what we just seen at the cave entrance with Jirou I think it is safe to say that mission was a failure. Furthermore Seros now holds my mate captive. Now do you understand InuYasha?" Kanjo asked after explaining her story. 

"Yes, thank you for explaining it to me; however I got one question. You know how both my brother and your mate are Lords currently, I was just wondering, how old is Sesshomaru if he is a Lord at the same time as Kouga's father?" InuYasha asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Your brother just reached his Nine hundred and seventh year recently. He is only two years younger then Mekrd actually; your father waited a long time before having children again after Sesshomaru was born. He has actually only been a Lord for a little over Two hundred years." Kanjo explained as she leaned back on the pile of rugs she was perched upon.

"Thank you again for clearing that up for me. Hopefully with the aid of the South and my brother we will be able to defeat Seros." InuYasha said finally after thinking for a few moments.

"Yes, hopefully… Now I wan the tow of you to go rest up. The Southern representatives will take at least a week to get here. Similarly the Western representatives will also take a few days to arrive. I have one last request of you though before you leave," Kanjo trailed off as she watched the men stand up.

"I would like you to take Jirou with you; he is a cunning warrior and will be a great asset to your journey." Kanjo said, "Also I would be eternally greatful if you could bring Mekrd home to me." Kanjo finished with a soft smile.

"You can count on us mother," Kouga said as he and InuYasha left the room closing the door in behind them.

Once the door was closed Kanjo looked up towards the the heavens and silently prayed, "Oh great Kamis who watch over us all, please watch over Kouga and Mekrd, also guide those who will be taking this journey to the North. And finally please watch over Kouga and InuYasha as they grow closer…"

* * *

_Outside of Kanjo's chambers…_

"Hey, InuYasha… I was wondering if you might possibly want to stay with me tonight?" Kouga asked scuffing his fee on the cold cave floor.

"I would love too," InuYasha said with a soft smile.

* * *

Milana: Hi everyone!

Sesshomaru: Milana that is not how Japan looks like…

Milana: So… it's called poetic license.

Jakotsu: Hey Inny baby! Now that your gay will you be my man? I would still really love to taste your blood. licks lips creepily

InuYasha: Eek! Kouga-kun Hide me! dives in behind Kouga

Milana: Security!! We have a villain in the wrong fic.

Jakotsu: But I wanna be in this fic….

Milana: No! You're in my other fic, now shoo or I'll have you end up with Jaken.

Jakotsu: See yah…

Jaken: Why is it always me?

Milana: Anyways next chapter there will be a partial lemon between out two favourite men. Please read and Review, oh and next chapter will go up on Easter Monday.

Milana Despana


	9. Chapter 9: Ignited Emotions

Love Lost, and Love Found,

Love Lost, and Love Found,

Disclaimer: Me own them? Ha, in my dreams… if I did own em' Kouga and InuYasha would be together, and Kagome and Sesshomaru would live happily ever after.

Chapter 9: Ignited Emotions

Warning: Most of this Chapter is not G rated, there is a partial lemon… there you have been warned.

InuYasha followed Kouga shyly to his room. Upon entering the room Kouga closed the door in behind InuYasha and asked, "Now where were we before Zeke so rudely interrupted?"

(A.N. HA! Thought I forgot didn't you?)

"I believe we were right here…" InuYasha said as he claimed Kouga's mouth and drove his tongue in.

InuYasha just could not get enough of Kouga's taste. He tasted of honey and smelled like fresh fallen rain. Only when air was a necessity did they stop their kiss, only to continue after a quick lungful.

This time Kouga dominated the kiss, enjoying every second of InuYasha's unique taste and smell. He smelt like fresh waterfalls; and a forest after the rain. His taste however… Kouga could not quite decipher what he tasted like, well whatever it was it was good.

Their kiss lasted for a few more moments, then Kouga decided to take it one step further. He bravely reached his hand up and parted InuYasha's fire rat pelt, allowing his palm to rest on InuYasha's bare chest.

Cerulean rose to meet Gold and a silent agreement took place.

Once again their lips met, Kouga quickly dominating the kiss, as he removed the fire rat cloth and white undershirt that covered InuYasha's muscular chest. Once InuYasha was relieved of his upper garments Kouga slowly began to walk towards the bed with InuYasha faithfully following his lead until he toppled over backwards onto the bed Kouga landing on top of him.

Kouga then gave a crooked seductive grin as he removed his mouth from InuYasha's, only to replace it on his jaw line. He then began a slow descent along InuYasha's body. Licking, nipping, and sucking on as much flesh as possible.

InuYasha let out a low moan as Kouga gently nipped at his nipple, gently sucking, before moving on south.

InuYasha could barely comprehend any of the feelings that were going through him right now. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, sure he and Kikyo had made love in the past – way before Naraku was even in the picture – but it had never felt like this… it was as if his body was on fire and Kouga's touches were but kindling to that ever burning flame.

(A.N. Don't ask….it just came to me as I was writing.)

Kouga stopped once he reached InuYasha's waist, he hovered for a moment before giving InuYasha a wicked grin revealing one of his fangs. He then swiftly removed InuYasha's pants and just as quickly removed the loincloth to reveal InuYasha's rather hardened member. Kouga then looked up at InuYasha and winked before seductively licking his lips. InuYasha gulped in anticipation.

Kouga then lowered his head and slowly licked the tip. InuYasha drew in a shaky breath as his eyes widened. Kouga then lowered his mouth and took InuYasha's member in his mouth, and slowly began to suck, as he used one of his hands to pump. InuYasha's breath quickened and he began to moan as Kouga quickened his pace.

Kouga continued to suck as he swiveled his tongue around the tip, bringing his other hand up to play with InuYasha's sack.

"K…K…Kouga…I…I'm…gonna...gnn." InuYasha panted as thousands of colours burst before his eyes as he came into Kouga's mouth.

Kouga greedily swallowed the cum and proceeded to lick InuYasha's member clean. He then slowly began InuYasha's body, licking, nipping, and sucking, on his way up. He then claimed InuYasha's mouth once again, thrusting his tongue in.

InuYasha was shocked at how seductive this kiss that was laced with his taste upon Kouga's breath. However the kiss did not last long before he flipped Kouga over and began his own dance of destruction with his tongue and mouth.

He made quick work of Kouga's chest armour, quickly unbuckling it and tossing it to the side. Once Kouga's chest was exposed InuYasha latched on to one of his nipples and began to suck and nip until they were both rock hard. He then began to travel south with his mouth, trying to not leave an inch of skin untouched.

Once he arrived at Kouga's lower armour, he quickly relieved him of it, exposing Kouga's own throbbing member.

InuYasha threw Kouga and evil grin as he slowly licked the underside of his member.

Kouga let out a low moan as InuYasha took him fully in his mouth. At that point Kouga forgot hot to speak. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Truth be told he was still a virgin… but this was amazing. He never thought anything could feel this good.

InuYasha kept an agonizingly slow pace as he bobbed his head up and down, continuously swiveling his tongue over and around Kouga's member. Imagining to himself how it would feel elsewhere.

Kouga panted heavily as he neared his climax, screaming his lovers name to the Kamis as thousands of colours burst before his eyes.

After giving Kouga's member a thorough cleaning InuYasha slowly made his way up Kouga's body and claimed his lover's lips. InuYasha then looked into Kouga's eyes with a mixture of love and lust.

Kouga smiled lovingly at him before saying, "InuYasha-koi, I don't think we should go any farther tonight."

InuYasha cocked his head as curiosity filled his eyes, "Why not my love? Are you not ready?" he asked.

"No, I am ready, I just do not wish to get pregnant before our mission to the North." Kouga explained as he reached an arm up and began to massage one of InuYasha's ears.

"But how can you get pregnant? Mmmm that feels good." InuYasha cooed as Kouga continued his ministrations.

"InuYasha, with demons every second son is able to bear children, did you not know that?" Kouga asked quizzically.

"No… wait I thought you were the first born, you know hence the whole 'heir' bit." InuYasha asked as he began to play with Kouga's hair.

"Nope, I had an elder brother, but he was ambushed by Seros' men during a routine patrol of our lands. Nobody really talks about Jijal anymore, my mom gets upset whenever someone even mentions his name. But yeah I am able to bear children." Kouga explained as he gently tangled his hair in InuYasha's hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up… every second son eh? Doesn't that mean I can too?" he asked as he freed Kouga's hair from the strip of cloth that bound it.

"I dunno, it might be different because your half human." Kouga mused. "Anyways, we should get to bed. We've had a long day and we both need sleep." Kouga said as he playfully poked InuYasha in the nose.

"Yes Kouga, I love you…" InuYasha said as he slipped of Kouga only to pull the wolf demon towards his chest.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

InuYasha and Kouga awoke to spend the next couple of days sparring against Jirou, learning each others attacks and fighting styles, and flirting with each other (Kouga flirting with InuYasha and vise versa, not them flirting with Jirou.)

On the third day after the bear attack, Ryoku returned saying, "Lord DanDegu says he is with us. He is sending his two top assassins to help us."

Ginta returned later that day reporting, "Lord Sesshomaru himself will be joining our cause, brining along Reno his head general and Ah-Uhn.

So it was set; InuYasha, Kouga and Jirou would represent the Courage of the East, Sesshomaru and Reno would represent the sheer power of the east, and the two unknown assassins would represent the speed and agility of the South.

On the morning of the fourth day after the bear attack InuYasha and Kouga awoke in each others arms to hear a commotion at the front gate.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Okay to be brutally honest that was the first Yaoi lemon like thing I have ever written, Well what didja think. Please tell me if I should add anything or if there are any changes I can make to improve my style. Also Please read and Review.

Milana Despana


	10. Chapter 10: Southern Assassins

Love Lost, and Love Found

Love Lost, and Love Found

Disclaimer: I do not own them, never have never will.

Chapter 10: Southern Assassins

Kouga and InuYasha quickly rushed to the entrance of the cave. Upon their arrival they saw a group of wolf demons anxiously talking to Jirou. As they neared the group they heard snippets of the conversation.

"…pair of strong Neko Youkai…"

"… another half blood…"

"… southern intruders…"

"…panther youkai…"

"…almost at the caves…"

Finally after noticing that they were there, Jirou turned around and addressed Kouga and InuYasha explaining, "Our dawn sentries caught sight of a strange pair of Neko Youkai approaching from the south. One appears to be a cheetah half breed, the other a full blood panther youkai, they have nearly arrived at the caves. What do you think we should do Kouga?"

"Most likely it's just the assassins from the south but just incase InuYasha and I will go out and meet these strangers. If they are indeed a threat we will dispose of them." Kouga said, receiving a nod of approval from InuYasha and Jirou.

Kouga and InuYasha walked outside by side and approached the women who had just broken through the tree line.

"Stop! Who are you, and what business do you have in the Eastern Lands?" Kouga shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

The two women watched as one of the women stepped forward. She stood at five foot eight, and she wore a long sleeve black shirt with a light brown vest on top. For pants she wore light brown pants that were bound with a tight black string on the side. Knee high light brown boots finished the ensemble. She had pitch black hair with blond streaks that cascaded down her back to rest just above her butt. Golden green eyes peaked out from under wispy black bangs, a pair of crescent shaped katanas rested calmly against her hips, and a golden spotted tail swayed in behind her.

"I am Shirey, youngest daughter of Lord DanDegu. He sent me and my partner Mina to represent the Southern Lands. This here is Mina, she is formerly of the panther tribe. We are my father's top assassins," Shirey finished with a bow.

In behind her Mina nodded her head. Standing at a mere five foot five, she wore a pair of short black pants that stopped just below her knees, and a short sleeved black shirt that stopped just above her navel. She had short black hair with red highlights and dark red eyes. Resting peacefully on her back was an onyx black scythe, and a pitch black tail could be seen waving peacefully in behind her.

"May I ask who you are?" Shirey asked warily as her right hand rested warily on the sword resting on her left hip.

"I am Kouga prince of the eastern lands, and this here is InuYasha a prince of the western lands and the hanyou who defeated Naraku." Kouga explained as he revealed a set of markings on his face that had been previously concealed.

InuYasha gazed curiously at the golden sun that now sat upon Kouga's brow, there was also a pair of twin light brown stripes on each of his cheeks.

InuYasha lightly chuckled as he heard Kouga growl, "I hate these damn things, they make me look like a chick. Now that I have proven to you who I am, prove to me that you are who you say you are." Kouga said as he cast a skeptical glance at the two women.

InuYasha then watched as Shirey sighed, revealing a black five pointed star upon her forehead, and a single black stripe on each cheek.

"Thank you, you may now approach. I merely wanted to ensure the safety of my clan." Kouga said as he concealed his markings from view.

InuYasha appeared pensive for a moment before turning to Kouga and asking, "Koi, why is it that you and Sesshomaru have two stripes yet Shirey here only has one on each cheek.

Mina, who had heard the question as she approached retorted, "God, for a western prince you're pretty dense. Prince Kouga and Lord Sesshomaru bear twin marked cheeks because they are the first born to the previous lord of their respective lands. Or in Kouga's case achieved that goal due to a death. Shirey only has one marking because she is a lesser child. I'm surprised you didn't know that do you yourself not only possess singular markings?"

"Yeah, but only in my pure blood form, and I didn't know this because I was never really accepted as a prince of the west." InuYasha spat back.

"Oh and how can I trust you panther? Your kind hate the Inu's and the wolves. How do I know this is not all just a rouse to try and assassinate the Western and Eastern Lords" InuYasha growled as he gripped Tetsusaiga.

"I believe I can answer that. You see Mina is not like most Panthers, she does not see a point to all the useless fighting between her species and yours. So she left the panthers, during her time as a rogue she managed to rescue my father who was being ambushed by invading forces from the North. She gained his favour and accompanied him home. We quickly became friends and eventually became known as the South's top assassins. I give you my word as a princess of the south that I trust her with my life, and that she is as honourable a warrior as you will ever meet." Shirey explained as she approached InuYasha and Kouga with a smile.

InuYasha then turned to Shirey and said rather bluntly, "You sure don't look like no hanyou."

Without missing a beat Mina shot back, "and you sure don't look like the all powerful half blood who took out Naraku."

"Point taken…" said InuYasha with a nod of his head.

"My father taught me how to control my Youkai blood. He even taught me how to hide my kitty ears from view, leaving only my tail giving the appearance that I am full blood. Why do you ask? Has no one taught you how to control your youkai blood?" asked Shirey.

"No, my father died on the day of my birth protecting my mother, and my brother was never really friendly towards me. By any chance would you be able to teach me?" InuYasha asked with a spark of hope.

"I'm afraid not, only your blood relations can teach how to conceal your blood. Your best bet would be to ask Lord Sesshomaru." Shirey replied while sadly shaking her head.

"Shirey, let me put it to you this way. To ask my brother for help would be like asking for a death certificate. He hates me and has tried many a time in the past to kill me." InuYasha said, before turning around and walking back to the caves.

"Come with us, the Western party should be here any day now. You are more then welcome to stay at out cave and train with us during the day," Kouga said as he followed InuYasha home to the caves.

QWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQ

After ensuring that the women were comfortable, Kouga and InuYasha retired to their room for the night.

"So what do you think about the Southern Assassins my love?" Kouga asked as he removed his chest armour and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Shirey's cool, I wouldn't mind sparring against her. Mina on the other hand is another story. She's arrogant, hard headed, loud mouthed, and overly rude." InuYasha answered as he also took off his upper clothing and lay back on the bed.

"Yeah, she kinda reminds me of you…" Kouga said in a teasing voice as he stuck out his tongue.

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed the protruding appendage sweetly.

"We should go to sleep now my love," he said as he pulled Kouga closed to him and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

QWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQ

Hi new chapter. Sorry if it was boring, this one and the next one are mainly about introducing new characters, and a small fight scene.

Milana Despana

I would like to say a few things to my devoted reviewers right now.

Cytea Suuno: Thank you little sister.

PoisonedKisses: …. TMI… WTMI… but thank you anyways

Wolfluv: I am still new at writing lemons, however what word was it that I spell right… cause I'm totally lost.

The Black Flame Pheonix: Hello, thank you for all the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11: You want to what?

Love Lost, and Love Found

Love Lost, and Love Found

Disclaimer: Don not own InuYasha and related characters.

Chapter 11: You want to what?

InuYasha took a strained step back as Shirey's twin blade fell upon the Tetsusaiga

With a strained shout he managed to push her back and get a few slashes in on her. There was only one problem to sparring with this girl. He could not hit her. She was way too damn fast. They had been sparring for ten minutes and he already had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body, while she had remained unmarred.

With a mighty swing he pulled back his sword and yelled, "Wind scar!" Only to gape in astonishment at the empty space before him.

He then spun around on his heel just in time to hear, "Ice Wave," he then squeaked as Shirey put her swords in an 'X' formation, sending a shockwave of ice shards in InuYasha's general direction.

A few minutes later Shirey was helping a frost covered Inuyasha off the ground. "You fight really well; however may I recommend something? Don't yell out your attack as your about to do it. Especially for something as simple as 'Iron Reverse Soul Stealer', it totally ruins the moment." Shirey said as she sheathed her swords and began to drink from a goatskin full of water.

"What about you? You yelled out 'Ice Wave'." InuYasha said as he wiped some frost off of his bare chest.

"Yes, but I did that in order to warn you. A true warrior shouts out their attacks only in order to warn their allies in battle." Shirey explained as she shrugged.

"But for simple attacks such as, 'Blades of Blood' or 'Iron Reverse Soul Stealer' which are attacks that hit only one foe. You should not have to yell them out." She finished as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

"But then how come my brother would announce his attacks during personal battles between us?" InuYasha asked in confusion as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Have you ever even considered that maybe your brother wasn't trying to kill you in battle? That just maybe he was training you?" Shirey asked as she turned her attention to Mina who was currently sparring with both Kouga and Jirou, leaving behind a confused InuYasha to figure out his older brother.

"Kouga could not believe the woman he was sparring… here she was sparring against two of the most powerful wolves on his tribe, and she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

He was currently staring at the woman who stood before him. She had one hand on her hip and the other lazily holding her scythe at her side.

"So boys… is that all the big bad wolves got? Or are you holding back because I am a girl? Cause if you are holding back because I am a girl, give it up. Or I'll kick your butts for real."

In response Kouga leaned over and punched the ground with all his strength, calling upon his element of stone to send shockwaves of stone and rock at Mina.

Mina quickly jumped into the air while sending a surge of dark power into her claws, creating a black energy whip which she quickly used to cut through any rock or dirt that approached her.

She landed nimbly on the ground with her back to the two wolves, she quickly turned around and asked, "That all you got?"

(A.N. Just to mention they are sparring in an open field.)

Jirou smiled and replied, "Not quite, we still got some tricks up our pelts."

He then quickly darted forward and attacked her with his spear. Mina brought up her scythe and quickly blocked his attacks.

Jirou then held his staff horizontally out in front of himself and shouted, "Heaven Strike!" Hearing this shout Kouga became alert and darted out of range of Mina and Jirou.

Mina looked skyward as she heard a distant rumbling. Milliseconds later thousands of lightning bolts covered the training field.

A few minutes after the field had cleared, Mina wheezed out, "Nice… move… I give."

"It was a nice move little brother." Replied a strange yet familiar voice as it entered the clearing.

Five heads whipped around to see Sesshomaru entered the clearing with a tall black wolf that bore a striking resemblance to Jirou. He was dressed in a black and red warrior's garb, bearing a crescent moon on his right shoulder. Bright red eyes peered out from under a mane of black hair.

"Little brother? You're two minutes older then me! That hardly makes you older…" Jirou said as he approached and embraced the strange man.

"Yes; however I have moved up in the world. I am now the head of the western army. I answer only to my lord, his lady, and the kami's themselves. But I must admit, it is nice to be home again." The man in black responded.

Mina regarded the man skeptically before saying, "Well Jirou, you going to introduce us or leave us hanging."

"Oh, sorry, this is my twin brother Reno, general of the western army." Jirou explained slapping his brother on the back.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru approached InuYasha with his usually somber face

Sesshomaru was shocked at how much his brother had changed since he had last seen him. InuYasha seemed happier, his eyes held an unusual brightness to them. A great smile was upon his face, and there was now an air of maturity upon him.

"Younger brother, I would like to offer to help you control your seemingly untamable Youkai blood. Being your older brother I am the only Youkai alive who is able to apologize for taking Kagome from you. I now know how much she meant to you." Sesshomaru explained as an apologetic look crossed his face.

InuYasha shrugged and replied, "Actually I should be thanking you. Had you not fallen for Kagome, I probably would have never fallen for my true love." He then cast a loving glance at Kouga who stood in behind Sesshomaru next to Mina.

Catching the look Sesshomaru turned around and asked incredulously, "You fell for a panther youkai??"

"WHAT?? Eww… hell no… he's dog boys lover… gross…" Mina shouted as she shoved Kouga forward.

"Ha! I knew the pathetic half breed would mar the family name, and with a man no less." An annoying voice screeched as Jaken stepped out from in behind Ah-Uhn who had just entered the area.

Sesshomaru grinned wickedly at Jaken before punting him back into the forest.

"I couldn't leave in the castle since Kagome was about ready to purify him to kingdom come, and I can't bring Kagome since she's pregnant with my pups. So I had no choice but to take him along. Feel free to beat on him, just don't kill him… yet." Sesshomaru explained.

"Anyways, congratulations little brother, you have chosen a fine mate. Now are we the last ones here or are we expecting others?" he asked causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my cold hearted older brother?" InuYasha finally asked after he got over the shock.

"InuYasha, you would know better then anyone how much love can change a person. I mean looking at you right now; you seem to have matured immensely. You also seem stronger to me." Sesshomaru stated as he placed both of his arms into his voluminous sleeves.

"Whoa, when did you get your arm back?" InuYasha asked in shock as he stred at Sesshomaru's left arm.

"Kagome returned it to me during our mating." Sesshomaru said, "Now shall we head back to the caves? I would like to meet with Lady Kanjo, we should also decide upon our course of action."

After receiving a nod from all those present, Sesshomaru headed off towards the caves. He was followed in behind by InuYasha and Kouga who were talking about how much Sesshomaru had changed Reno and Jirou walked a few steps in behind trading stories with each other as they caught up.

Second last in line was Shirey and Mina, who were giggling and gossiping about the parade of men before them.

And last in line was Ah-Uhn who carried a now unconscious Jaken in his mouth.

Now that the party was all there, all that was left to do was to begin their journey to the South.

QXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQ

Blech… Not my best chapter ever. There might be some yummy smut next chapter. Dunno… depends on homework load.

Sorry bout the two boring chapters needed to introduce the new team.

Now I have a question to ask you.

I am thinking of adding another character to the story.

Out of these five who should it be.

Shippou (slightly older like 14)

Miroku

Kirara

Kohaku (Sango's brother)

Shiori (bat girl (half blood))

Milana Despana


	12. Authoers note

Hello this is Milana Despana,

Hello this is Milana Despana,

I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I decided to focus on my school work instead and I have also recently aquired a job which requires nearly all my free time. I have not forgotten about my three stories and I am still writing them. Again I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Aside from informing you of why it has taken me so long for me to update I am going to inform you of what updates to expect for the story(ies) that you are reading.

A Second Chance at Love

Yes my writers block is coming to an end. I have been writing and re-writing this chapter for quite a few months now and I believe after a couple more tweeks I will be able to update, this next chapter will entail Sesshomaru meeting Kagome's family and there being a few new students in Kagome's classes. This also includes a few reincarnated foes. This chapter will be coming soon, I will not give you an exact date because I myself am unsure.

Love Lost, and Love Found

Ugh, this one caused me a major writers block, and actually still is. I will be updating soon and will also be removing one or two of my "original characters" since I fell they take away from the InuYasha'ness of the story. Most likely it will be the character Reno and maybe Mina; however I will be working Shippou and Shiori in and maybe Kirara, dunno it all depends on how it works out. Just like with ASCAL this will be coming soon, just no specific date soon…

Life After Bahamut.

Okay this one is coming I have a lot of ideas for this story but lost the rough copies of chapters 2-3 luckily I found them while cleaning my room. So it will be coming soon. I really do love this pairing and I hope you like how I develop the story.

Anyways there you have it, three stories three explanations feel free to send me any questions or concerns and flame if you like…. I kinda do deserve it for not updating in so long. I would also like to thank ALL of my loyal readers your support is greatly appreciated, and I feel blessed to have such wonderful people reading my work.

Milana Despana


	13. Chapter 12: Revisions

Love Lost, and Love Found

Love Lost, and Love Found

Disclaimer: Don't own them, InuYasha belongs to Takahashi-Sama.

Authors Note: Yes, I'm back from my long hiatus, I would like to deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Now after much consideration I will be removing Reno and Mina from this story, I will explain how in the story, and instead I will be inputting Kirara, Shippou, and Shiori, I am doing this because I feel I have too many of my own original characters in. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it has been a long time in the making, and I really should not have taken this long to update. Once again I would like to apologize for my absence and I hope you continue to read and review this story.

Chapter 12: And the Journey begins.

"Lady Kanjo! My brother has arrived with his group," InuYasha said as the assembled group entered the room.

Kanjo looked up from her cluttered desk and smiled at InuYasha and Kouga as they entered the room. Once her eyes landed on Sesshomaru she stood, approaching the noble lord with a sad smile.

"Sess, it has been far too long, I have missed you greatly. I am so happy that you were able to come, you have no idea how much this means to me." She sighed as she held him in a tight embrace.

"I agree Kanjo, it has been far too long; however it is good to see you again, I only wish our meeting was for a happier occasion. I can however guarantee you that I will do everything in my power to bring back your mate, okay?" Sesshomaru replied as he returned the hug and gave Kanjo a small smile.

InuYasha couldn't help but stare at his brother in shock; he knew that Kagome could have an amazing effect on people

"Now I would like all of you to take a seat, before you leave I would like to explain to all of you the severity of the situation at hand." Kanjo explained as she returned to her desk and sat atop it so that she was facing everyone.

Once everyone was seated Kanjo cleared her voice to speak only to be interrupted by a frantic Ginta, "Lady Kanjo, there is a western guard at the cave entrance he says that he has an urgent message for Lord Sesshomaru." Ginta explained with a great gasp as he bowed low in the presence of his Lady and Sesshomaru.

"Show him to this room, and ensure that we are left in the most absolute of privacy afterwards, do you understand Ginta?" Kanjo asked as she swung her feet freely from her position atop her desk.

"Yes My Lady, I will personally ensure that no one interrupts you." Ginta answered with another bow, before speeding from the room, only to return seconds later saying, "Lord Sesshomaru there is a small imp implying that he is your retainer. Would you like me to dispose of him?"

"Unfortunately the small imp is speaking the truth, tell him that I want him to stay with my dragon steed, and if he gives you any trouble, you have my permission to punish him for his audacity." Sesshomaru replied with a wave of his hand.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," Ginta said as he bowed once again, speeding from the room in the direction of the doors.

A few moments later a young InuYoukai was bowed low to Sesshomaru, a scroll held in his out stretched hand.

Sesshomaru accepted the scroll with a nod of his head, allowing his guard to stand. He then quickly scanned through the letter, his eyes narrowing with anger as he reached the end.

"What does it say Sess?" Kanjo asked as she tilted her head in a silent question.

"My guards have sensed the approach of Northern youkai… My mate worries for the safety of out children, and most of all the well being of our eldest son Shippou. I myself fear for all of my castle's inhabitants… Seros is truly is a fool if he thinks he can ambush the Western Lands and succeed."

"Reno, I would like you to return home, prepare our troops to defend the Western Castle at all costs. I would also like you to send Shippou here with the short sword located in my office. It is about time that Shippou learns to defend himself and those that he holds dear. Reno, I place you in charge of my mate and my daughters safety, should anything happen to them I will hold you personally responsible. Inform Lady Kagome that all will be well, and that I will return home as soon as possible." Sesshomaru ordered after reading the note.

Reno nodded his head, and after giving his brother a hug goodbye, he left.

Meanwhile InuYasha was staring questioningly at Shirey who seemed to be thinking hard about something, after a while she glanced at Mina who nodded.

"What's up Shirey?" he finally asked as Shirey shook her head and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I humbly offer my services to you, I believe that Shirey will fare well enough on her own during this mission. I also feel that my scythe would be a suitable aid the defending you palace and lands." Mina offered as she stood and bowed low to Sesshomaru in a sign of respect and honour.

Sesshomaru stared at Mina seriously for a few moments before giving a slight nod of the head. "Despite the prejudice that I hold towards your species, I feel I can trust you. Mina, you have my permission to travel to the Western lands and aid Reno in protecting my lands." Sesshomaru said as Mina smiled up at him.

Once she had his permission Mina quickly jumped to her feet and nodded to Shirey, "May the speed of your ancestors guide you to victory My Lady," and with that she sped from the room, leaving Kouga, InuYasha, Shirey, Jirou, and Sesshoumaru to continue on their journey.

"So, Sesshomaru, now that your lands are safe, what course of action do you believe we should take?" Kouga asked as he glanced at the regal lord who seemed to be deep in thought.

"First we must await the arrival of Shippou then I believe we should begin to travel northward towards Seros' lands." Sesshomaru said as he cast Kanjo a brief glance before turning his attention to InuYasha who seemed to be thinking about something.

"What troubles you InuYasha?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow in his younger siblings' direction.

"I dunno, do you really think that the five of us are going to be enough to face the entire Northern army?" InuYasha asked as he gazed about the room with a worried look about him.

"Like, I don't mean that we're not strong enough, but I mean there's five, soon to be six of us planning on facing the entire Northern army. Do we really stand a chance?"

"Well InuYasha, what do you suggest we do?" Kanjo asked from her perch atop her desk.

"Well, we could ask Miroku to come along, I know he would love to come along, hmm, other then that I don't know…" InuYasha suggested after a few moments of thought.

"By Miroku, do you happen to mean that lecherous monk that used to travel around with you and Kagome before Naraku was killed?" Kouga asked as he glanced at InuYasha skeptically.

"Yes; however despite the… lecherous tendencies of Miroku, he is actually quite a good fighter, even if he doesn't have the wind tunnel." InuYasha explained with a sigh.

"Even I have to agree, for a human the monk is quite the capable fighter…" agreed Sesshomaru.

"So it is agreed, once young Shippou arrives you shall head off to pick up this Miroku character then you shall travel to the Northern Lands where you shall challenge Seros and save Mekrd!" explained Kanjo as she smiled at InuYasha, Kouga, Shirey, Sesshomaru, and Jirou.

End Of Chapter!

Hello, okay, I know crappy and confuzzling chapter but the next one shall make much more sense. Please read and review.

Milana Despana


	14. Chapter 13

Love Lost, Love Found.

Hey,

Okay new chapter is up! I also want to thank a couple people for their reviews

The Black Flame Phoenix: Here you go!

PoisenedKisses: Not really into SasyNaru… But thank you anyways!

The Ice sCream Twinz: Hope you like it

sexyxox849: I will write much more!

FriendoftheVampires892: I am officially over the writers block… only problem is my mind is on overdrive now lol

Skyler of the Elements: I hope you like it!

YamiSetoFanatic94: Thank you thank you thank you, I'm glad you like my story.

Peya Luna: Yeah I know what you mean, oh and you are so right about Shiori being in way too little stories… anyways this chapter and maybe the next will answer most of your questions.

Anyways… on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own them at all!

* * *

Chapter 13: Disembarking, and Happiness.

Five days passed before Mina returned with Shippou; however after giving a small package to Sesshomaru and embracing Shirey Mina was off once again towards the Western Lands.

InuYasha was completely shocked at the appearance of the young Kitsune. He now stood at five foot six, his small paws replaced with hands and feet, his hair free of its bow, flowing down to just below his shoulders. Shippou had matured much since InuYasha had last seen him.

"InuYasha, you're okay; Mom's been really worried about you." Shippou said excitedly after he bowed low to his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine small fry. How about you? You grew!" InuYasha as he eyeballed the young Kitsune in shock.

"Yeah, well father has a Kitsune general who's been helping me control my powers. I can actually do some damage now. But I can't use a weapon to save my life…" Shippou said sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And we will be rectifying that problem soon my son." Sesshomaru said quietly as he gazed at the short sword in his hand. Overall it was a fine weapon, crafted by Totosai to be used by Sesshomaru's first son. And even though Shippou was not a blood son, the sword would suit him appropriately.

"So, Prince Kouga, should we begin on our way?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed the sword next to Tensaiga, to be given to Shippou at a later more appropriate time.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea…" Kouga said as he smiled at InuYasha.

"Is everyone prepared to leave?" Kanjo asked as she approached the group with a sad smile.

"Yes Lady Kanjo, and don't worry M'Lady we'll bring your mate back to you safely." Shirey said as she adjusted her twin blades on her hips.

A chorus of agreement travelled throughout the group as everyone began to walk towards the demon exterminator village located in the northern portion of the Eastern Lands.

* * *

Kanjo could not help but smile sadly as she watched the eight of them walk away. She wanted to believe that Mekrd would be returned to her safely, but she feared the worst for him. Thanks to their mating connection she was able to feel what he felt, and unfortunately that meant that she could feel him weakening as every day passed, and she was beginning to fear for his life.

However as she watched her son leave with his mate and her daughters mate, a new fear entered her mind. She feared losing her second son. She had always been protective of Kouga, and she hated being unable to protect him.

"They'll be fine mom…" Kalia said as she appeared at her mother's side with a calm smile on her lips. "They are well protected, and plus both Kouga and InuYasha are fully capable of protecting themselves…" she finished as she watched her mate disappear into the trees.

Kanjo nodded in understanding as she watched Kouga and InuYasha disappear as well, she then turned around and followed Kalia into the caves, preparing to pray to the Kami's for the safety of her son, his mate, her daughters mate, and their friends.

* * *

InuYasha was ecstatic, he had missed the life of travelling around Japan, going off in search of adventures and battles, hoping to find the ultimate evil and destroy them to save the world.

Then again InuYasha had a lot to be happy about lately. Not only was he mated to a strong, loving, loud mouthed, compassionate, stubborn wolf that he loved with all of his heart. But he had also made peace with his older brother, not to mention the fact that his brother seemed to be happy as well.

After they had travelled a safe distance from the village the group stopped to plan out their course of action together.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak, "InuYasha, do you know exactly how long it takes to get to the demon exterminator village?"

"Yeah, for humans it's a five day walk from here. But we should be able to get there in two days no problem.

"Alright, we will stop to rest tonight, and then proceed to arrive at the village. Does everyone agree?" Sesshomaru asked as he gazed at everyone in the group.

"It takes two whole days?!" Shirey asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes Shirey, not all of us can run like cheetah's" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Shirey that means you gotta stay at our place since only Shippou and I know where we are headed." InuYasha said as he glanced at Shirey while crossing his arms.

"Fine! I'll slow down for you guys…" Shirey said with a huff as she smiled.

Kouga chuckled silently at Shirey before turning to InuYasha and saying, "Well lead the way Koi."

InuYasha nodded before running off in the direction of the village, taking the first chance he could to leap into the tress, so that he could leap from branch to branch. His triangular ears perked as they caught the sounds of the group below him.

Kouga could not help but smile as he glanced up at InuYasha. He could not believe how much his life had changed in the past few weeks. The woman he had thought he loved had betrayed him (or so he argued…). His greatest rival had become his love. And he was now on a journey to save Japan with the strangest party you would ever see.

There was Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the west, and over all a great asset, Shirey, a princess of the west, and a fast little bugger, Shippou an adopted son of the west and a Kitsune brat, Jirou his brother-in-law, a dragon steed, one annoying imp, and then InuYasha the love of his life.

Sesshomaru glanced up at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. He had never seen the young Hanyou so happy, in the past InuYasha was either appeared sad, mad, or stubborn. Then again Sesshomaru himself had changed quite a bit. Kagome and Rin had both brought out the soft side in him, even his face was beginning to show more emotions. However Sesshomaru could not help but feel happy for his brother. The Hanyou had finally found a place in this world, the TaiYoukai had always secretly feared that InuYasha would end up alone; rejected by both humans and Youkai alike, yet here he was mated to the Prince of the East. Yes things truly had changed…

The group continued to travel until the sun set, after everyone was settled down Sesshomaru called out to his brother. "InuYasha, come with me it is about time that you learned how to control your inner demon."

* * *

Please read and review!

Milana Despana


	15. Chapter 14

Love Lost, and Love Found

Love Lost, and Love Found

Hello, as you can see I have updated about three stories at the same time. Yes I am insane, and even better I won't be able to check my email for like five days…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 14: Training.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and gazed steadily at Sesshomaru. He had never thought that his brother was serious when he mentioned that he would be training him how to control his demonic blood.

Yet here he was, Lord Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands, his hated half brother. Offering to teach him, a lowly half-breed, how to control his demonic blood.

However instead of dwelling on why his older half brother was so willing to train him. InuYasha merely shrugged and walked off after his brother that was walking off into the forest. The two of them walked in silence for a few moments before they came upon a rather large clearing which had a forest to one side and a rather tall wall face to the other.

Once they entered the clearing Sesshomaru turned around and stared at his brother. He then sighed and said eight words which caused InuYasha to freeze in mid-step.

"You are more like him then you realize…"

"What? I don't get what you mean…" InuYasha started gazing at Sesshomaru in complete and total confusion.

"You are more like my… our father then you could ever know. He was a very protective man, and also a man who was able to look past the simple aspect of species. He was also a very stubborn man who was willing to die to protect those that he loved. I have been watching over you your entire life, and to be honest you are more like him than I could ever be." Sesshomaru said as he turned his head and gazed up at the stars.

"Heh, that's funny, Myouga is always telling me that you are the most like father. Heh, and remember I'm not the one that fell completely and totally in love with a human Miko and mated her." InuYasha said as he smirked at Sesshomaru.

"Wait a minute you just said that you have been watching over me my entire life… then why did it seem more like you were trying to kill me?" InuYasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"Did you not ever question why your sleeping body was undisturbed for fifty years? Why neither demon, nor human would dare to try and kill you while you were sleeping? I placed a barrier around your body, and visited you once a year to ensure that the barrier was still in place. Once you were awake I took it upon myself to visit you and ensure that you received father's gift to you; however I knew that you would not be trusting of me…" Sesshomaru explained as he gazed steadily at his younger brother.

"No shit, before I got pinned by Kikyo you treated me like shit, you constantly ignored me, and when you were not ignoring me you were trying to kill me." InuYasha shot back sarcastically.

"I was not trying to kill you, I was protecting you. I am Lord of the western Lands, and quite a young Lord compared to the Northern, and Southern Lords. I feared for your safety so I kept my distance, there were hundreds if not thousands of demons that wanted my position. I could not show my affections to you. Had they known about you being my younger brother they would have tried to kill you. So I gave them the impression that I despised you, completely turning them off the idea of killing you. After you awoke I only fought with you to strengthen you, had I truly wish to kill you, I would have, even with one arm I could have easily killed you. I was after all trained by father in combat, and he was not a merciful teacher. I merely used the excuse of the Tetsusaiga so that you would understand why I was there, because I doubt that you would have believed my true reasoning back then" Sesshomaru explained his face remaining as stoic as ever.

A sudden look of understanding appeared on InuYasha's face, "I'm sorry, I just always thought that you hated me… and all I ever did was look up to you, you were all I had left after mom died, and yet you seemed to hate me, like everyone else…" he replied quietly as he scuffed at the ground with his bare foot.

Sesshomaru gave a small sigh as he nodded his head respectfully towards InuYasha. "I apologize for my actions; however I am proud to say that you have proven yourself a worthy brother, and Western prince." Sesshomaru said as he reached forward and pressed his thumb up against InuYasha's forehead.

InuYasha let out a pained shout as he felt Sesshomaru's acid burn through his skin. "What the hell was that for?"

"I have placed upon you your birthright, the crescent moon marking of the Western Youkai. You will now be recognized by all youkai as a western prince." Sesshomaru explained as once again he placed his arms into his sleeves.

"Now younger brother, are you prepared to begin your training?" He asked as he watched InuYasha gingerly reach up and finger where his new marking lay.

"Sure, so how is this training going to work, you beat me up until I begin to change then we go from there?" InuYasha asked as his hand wavered down to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"No, we are going to meditate and you are going to focus upon your inner youkai in its dormant form. This is the beginning step to controlling your inner demon, and eventually controlling your demonic form." Sesshomaru explained as he sat on the ground Indian style and motion for InuYasha to follow him.

InuYasha merely plopped himself down across from Sesshomaru before awaiting his next instruction.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate, clearing your mind of all distractions, focus only upon my voice and what I tell you." Sesshomaru explained as he let out a deep breath and watched InuYasha close his eyes.

InuYasha was having slight difficulty with this command; there were so many distractions, so many sound and smells, so many different things demanding his attention. It took him a full twenty minutes in order for him to reach a place where his mind was completely clear of any distractions.

Sesshomaru waited patiently until he heard InuYasha's breaths even out and his body seemed to come to complete peace.

"Now I would like you to imagine yourself in a place where you feel completely and totally safe, a place that is yours alone."

Seconds later InuYasha found himself standing next to the sacred tree; however this time it was different, the forest seemed to go on forever and he was not alone. Bound to the tree there was a struggling version of himself; however this 'him' was slightly different, his eyes were a penetrating red with blue pupils, and he had jagged purple streaks upon his face. He was bound to the tree by dozens of chains, and his presence caused InuYasha to take a step back in shock.

"InuYasha, I would like you to explain to me, what you are seeing, who is there with you."

"I am by the sacred tree, and there is a version me chained to the tree, he seems so angry so furious so… feral." InuYasha explained as he studied himself curiously.

"Good, now I want you to address this feral you. I want you to inform him that he will no longer control you, that from this moment forward you are in charge. Then I want you to unbind a single chain."

InuYasha nodded his head as he cleared his voice and began to speak, "Hey, me, I'm not gonna let you control me anymore, I wont let you use me to hurt the people I care about. From this moment forward I'm taking charge." And with that InuYasha stepped forward and removed a single chain. As soon as the chain was removed his world went red.

Almost immediately InuYasha found himself surrounded by Sesshomaru's youkai energy. "InuYasha I need you to fight the emotions you are fighting, focus one someone or something that represents your human blood. I need you to battle your demon blood for dominance over your body; I need you to take control over this small amount of demonic blood that is now roaming free throughout your body. InuYasha nodded and suddenly found himself staring at his mother, she was smiling at him and her presence gave him a great energy boost. In a matter of moments he found himself in control of his body once again.

Sesshomaru watched silently as InuYasha's face showed pure determination and stubbornness. He then watched as his brother began to sweat profusely, and a small grin crossed his face as he watched InuYasha's face return to a stoic state.

"Congratulations younger brother you have begun the journey to controlling your youkai blood. However I can assure you that this process will be difficult and trying at times, but I need you to know that I will never leave you during our training." Sesshomaru explained as InuYasha opened his eyes slowly, his body exhausted by the short amount of training. Yet he could not help but give a weak smile as he heard his brother's words.

"Now I suggest that you go get some sleep younger brother. No doubt your body is exhausted and you will need your strength should we face any difficulties in our journey." Sesshomaru explained as he gracefully rose to his feet, stopping to wait as InuYasha slowly rose to a standing position.

The two brothers then nodded towards each other before walking back the village side by side for the first time in their lives.

Hmn, I actually like how this chapter turned out, oh and I should probably explain something. Sesshomaru is a Taiyoukai right? Well I view his as extremely powerful, as in like nearly 50 times stronger then InuYasha. Because come on if he couldn't defeat his brother who is a half blood, then how could he be a Lord. So yeah, he's tough, but with some training InuYasha's strength will also multiply, but only as he gains more control over his demonic blood. Anyways read and review another chapter will be coming by at least mid-November.

Saffire Anyse Ryver

Oh and to explain about my new signature, Milana Despana is one of my characters and as such does not truly represent me. So from now on I will be signing all of my stories with this name, which is my pen-name for my novel. But I will not be changing my pen-name on .


	16. Authors Note 2

Hello,

Okay, I know you are all probably wondering… where the hell id the next chapter to *insert story name here*.

Well like kinda hit me full force around Christmas time. No one died, but I sort of had a wake up call on life, including having to find a new place to live, and putting up with a whole lot of crap that just really did not make sense. I will be updating some time soon, I don't know when but I will be, I've been suffering from major writers cramp lately, but I am getting over it. So be prepared for another story coming up soon.

Oh and to the loyal readers of A Ruse of Hatred, I have gotten a very poor response for this story, and I regret to say this but… I am pulling it. Meaning I am no longer writing it, and I am pulling it off the site.

Anyways new chapters coming soon.

Milana Despana


	17. Note From Author

Note from Author.

Hey,

First I really want to apologize for the lateness of my updates. These past few months have been really rough on me for many reasons, and they are going to keep being tough. But I will not stop updating. I have so many plans for my fanfics, and I can guarantee you that I will be updating at some point within the next month. (All except Distraction, I need to replay FFX before I write more of this fic.)

TO give you the gist of how my life's been going just let me tell you this. Hospitals suck, and Swine Flu isn't fun. I'm not kidding I got the swine flu, and I burst an eardrum and I broke a blood vessel in my nose… all within an 8 day period. So yeah, not to mention just a lot of other stresses affecting my life. But I will be updating soon. Especially My Saviour is My Enemy and Love Lost, Love Found.

In short this note was just to say, Hi! I'm not dead, and I'm not stopping writing!

Saffire Anyse Ryver.


End file.
